Travel for Love
by seregilrocks
Summary: Yayyy! It's my new fic. lol.ok I put it as after Subaru kills Seishirou in X; he gets to see him again, only this time, Seishirou is the younger one.I will try and post my next chapter soon, just hold on! lol. R/R pleez
1. Chapter 1:moving to the country

_Subaru lay awake sitting on his bed. Surprisingly enough, he was not catatonic yet. Just last week, he had met with Seishirou-san at Rainbow Bridge, and had killed him. Then yesterday, Fuma had offered him Seishirou's eye, and he had accepted. Now, he stayed in bed, just thinking. Getting up and putting on his clothes, Subaru headed outside, to face the bright lights of day. Walking down the street, he heard a noise rumbling behind a bush; following it, he found a small pond. Sitting beside it, he stared into it for a while, feeling strangely at peace, when the image of a beautiful woman with long black hair appeared. "You have a wish?" the woman asked. _

_Subaru blinked a few times in shock, but then recovered. His family told stories of the space-time witch. "Not really; at least none you could grant me." The space-time witch grinned. "You wish to see him again, yes?" Subaru said nothing; only glanced downwards. "I can grant you that wish." Subaru looked up. "You can?" The witch smiled wickedly. "Not the way you think, but yes, I can." Subaru thought about it. He figured he had nothing to lose. If he was crazy, then nothing would happen; if he wasn't…he would see Seishirou again. The temptation was overwhelming. "Alright, I want to see Seishirou again. What is the price…?" Subaru struggled for a word to call her. The witch smiled."Yuko. The name's Yuko. And your price is the powers you inherited from Sakurazukamori. Do you still wish for this?" Subaru took a few moments to consider, than consented. "Yes Yuko, I would like it very much."_

Subaru awoke in his room, what seemed to be the next morning. Getting up, he sighed heavily and went to go look through his closet for new clothes. 'I should have known' he thought, a little dismayed. He knew it was impossible, but he wanted to see Seishirou so badly. He was thinking about Seishirou so intently he barely noticed that none of the clothes looked like his. Pulling out a few pairs, his brow crinkled as he noticed a lot of the clothes were high school uniforms and baggy jeans. Gasping, he turned out of the room and began to look around the kitchen and living room. All of the rooms were furnished and none of them belonged to him. 'What the…' he thought, just as the door opened.

"Who are you?" a teenage boy asked him from the front door. Subaru blanched. "In my apartment, at least I thought…" The boy raised a brow but didn't contend further. Actually, he looked quite amused."So, let me get this straight. You came into _my _apartment on _accident?_" Subaru stared at the boy. He looked to be around 17 or 18, and yet he was so familiar. He was wearing a high school uniform and a hat, blocking Subaru from getting a good look at any of his features. Subaru was so intent on trying to make out the boy's look; he barely noticed the crooked grin that the younger man now sported.

"So, you're lost. Any idea of where you're supposed to be?" Subaru just looked around. Not wanting to believe he wasn't at his apartment. The apartment was built the same, even the 

carpet was the same color. Never being in this situation before, Subaru used his new first line of defense, attitude. "Actually, I'm supposed to be looking for a friend, and since it seems their not here at the moment, it seems I should go look for them, so… I'll be on my way." Gathering himself, he prepared to leave when the boy held out his hand. "Hold on, I'll go with you." Subaru was prepared to argue when the boy disappeared into the bathroom, so he just waited by the door for him. He had to admit, it was less awkward than he had expected it to be, him being a stranger in this boy's apartment. "So, where are your parents?" he called out to the boy. Subaru cupped his mouth; he had _not _meant to say that out loud. "I live by myself," came the slightly muffled response. Subaru's heart clenched in sympathy for the boy, he hadn't known his parents either. After several minutes, the boy re-emerged.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. "What?" the boy asked inquiringly. Subaru couldn't speak. The boy still had his uniform on, it was clean and crisp, and his hair waved slightly over his eyes, which were a beautiful honey-gold color. Slight sounds escaped his mouth as he continued to stare. _Seishirou…_ he thought wordlessly, suddenly his body felt too heavy for his feet, and he fell to the ground. "Hey…are you alright?" the younger man called to him. Subaru allowed the boy to lift him up. "Yes…everything is fine." Subaru felt a blush rise over his cheeks for the first time since he first met Seishirou, and the workings of an emotion he long wanted to forget started to emerge. "I'm going to be on my way now." Not even giving the boy a chance to argue, Subaru raced out of the door, walking blindly to no specific destination. Finally, he found a nice tea shop in which to sit. The waitress came up and asked him what he wanted. "Just black tea please." He asked her. He looked hesitantly out of the window. It was nearing evening and he had at least some time to think things through. "That will be two dollars, sir" the waitress told him. Reaching into his back pocket, Subaru pulled out two crinkled bills. The lady accepted it, and then looked at it in confusion. "Uh…Sir. This isn't our form of currency."

Subaru barely had a chance to get a word out before Seishirou walked in. "Sorry. My friend is from out of town, he forgot. Here" he said, handing the waitress a five dollar bill. "This should cover it, and could you get me whatever he has?" The waitress blushed, nodded, and then turned to go get their tea. "You really aren't from here are you?" Seishirou asked quietly; Subaru looked down and nodded. "No." Seishirou gave an odd smile. "Before I get deeper into matters, what's you name stranger?" Subaru felt a blush rise to his cheeks from embarrasment. As much as this young man looked and talked and acted like his Seishirou; he wasn't. "Mira…my name is Mira." Seishirou smiled. "Mira-kun, welcome to my universe."


	2. Chapter 2: gonna eat a lot of peaches

Subaru blanched and gaped, catching himself as the waitress brought them their tea. "Universe? What makes you think I'm not from yours?" Seishirou grinned mischievously. "Well, for one, your money looks nothing like any of the currency from any countries here. Second, you're pretty, and I would have noticed you around." This statement made Subaru frown. The teen may have been Seishirou at an early age, but he was still a teen. "Third, you were able to get into my apartment." Subaru looked skeptic. "What does that have to do with anything?" Seishirou merely shrugged. "It just does."

Subaru looked out of the window to avoid further questioning him when he noticed it was dark out. "Something wrong, Mira-san?" Seishirou asked with a sarcastic grin. Subaru tried to play it off. "No, I'm just waiting for my friend to get here to pick me up." Seishirou grinned. "You could wait for your friend at my house if you want" Subaru wanted to accept but didn't. "No, thank you." Seishirou mildly protested all the way until he and Subaru stood outside to part ways. "Are you sure Mira-san?" Subaru nodded. "Yes, thank you. He's supposed to meet me over there. Thank you for the tea" Not waiting to hear his response, Subaru fled in the opposite direction.

He walked along the sidewalk for a block or two before it grew officially dark. 'Shit' he thought to himself; just as three rough looking teenage boys came up behind him. "Hey baby" one of them called out. Subaru raised a brow but didn't turn. Suddenly the boys were in front of him. "Hey…I thought you were a girl," another boy stated. Subaru scowled. "As you can see, I'm not, so I think you guys should go away." The boy that spoke first scoffed, putting his arm in front of Subaru's chest. I don't care if you're a girl or not, you're still cute." The other boys grunted in unison. Subaru got a bad feeling knotting in his chest when the third boy struck him in the side with a pipe. "Ah!" Subaru got out, falling to the ground. As one of the boys picked up his collar to bring him closer, a dark apparition was spotted behind them. Subaru squinted to get a better look before the boy threw his head back into the ground, starting an altercation with the newcomer. 'Damn, time travel weakened me' Subaru thought hopelessly, as unconsciousness took over.

Subaru awoke in a nice warm bed. He suspected it was still early morning, the sun's rays were finding their way through the window. Without opening his eyes, Subaru's mind swirled as he took in an intoxicating scent. Snuggling closer to the source, he put his nose on something warm and soft and inhaled deeply. 'What is this?' he thought; his newly awakened mind only focused on this new discovery. Subaru stayed in that position for a few moments before he felt a warm burst of air on the back of his neck. Comprehension overtook him as he opened his eyes to a warm darkness. Pushing back his head, Subaru looked on horrified as he realized it was Seishirou's neck; not only that, but he had his arms wrapped around him as well. Letting out an undignified squeak, Subaru fell unceremoniously off of the bed.

Hands searching the bed for the missing warmth, Seishirou peeked sleep hazed eyes over the mattress at Subaru. "Morning." Subaru couldn't say anything, his only response a deep blush on his cheeks. Seishirou only smiled. "I'm going to go make some breakfast. Want some?" Shame was the only thing that allowed Subaru's head to nod the affirmative; if Seishirou stayed in the room any longer he might explode. Subaru plopped back down onto the floor as he heard Seishirou exit. 'What is happening?' he thought wordlessly. 'How did I get here? I wanted to see Seishirou but…not like this'. Subaru felt the tears rise in his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw Seishirou.

"Mira…breakfast is ready!" Seishirou called out. Subaru heaved in a sigh, tasting the salt from his tears as he tried wiping them away. He walked to the hallway in a trance, forgetting for an instant where he was. When he finally reached the kitchen table, he saw Seishirou; thirty-two years old with his usual grin plastered on his face. "Subaru-kun…" Seishirou whispered as he continued to place the food on the table. Tears streamed from his eyes as he continued to look; "Seishirou-san" he whispered, as he felt the taste of salt enter his lips from a stray tear.

"Mira-kun?" Subaru looked up into the face of teenaged Seishirou. "How did you know my name?" he asked with a cocked brow. Subaru grimaced. "You told me yesterday, right?" The boy grinned. "No…I didn't." Subaru stood at the entrance of the kitchen wordlessly. Sighing, Seishirou pulled out a chair. "Well, are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to eat? You look like you need it." Subaru stiffly walked up to the chair and sat. Seishirou sat across from him, eating silently, oh yes, and staring with a bemused expression at Subaru. "Mira-kun…you are so beautiful." Subaru blushed at that, causing Seishirou to laugh. "I just…" suddenly a cell phone went off. "Oh, it seems I have to go to school now. You can stay inside until I get back, but in case you need something, there's a spare key on the dresser." Before Subaru could blink Seishirou was out of the door.

Sitting alone at the table, Subaru began mulling over thoughts of Seishirou. In order to not spontaneously combust from confusion and sadness, Subaru wandered outside. The ever-so-thoughtful Seishirou also had some bills placed beside the key. Walking down a few blocks, there were posters and billboards of people who looked like models. The street he was on was bustling with people, so many that there was no one to notice the beautiful boy standing on the sidewalk, mouth agape at the biggest billboard of them all, with his very own face mirrored back to him


	3. Chapter 3:Interlude

Subaru stood looking at the billboard. The woman in the billboard had the same clothing as he would imagine his sister Hokuto wearing, and the same luscious smile. Subaru did a double take at it before being led into a building stuffed with people. "Oh! She's back!" someone exclaimed. Subaru glanced around. It looked to be an office of sorts with plenty of magazine photo's cut out all around. There were fashionably dressed men and women all around, glancing at him with wide eyes.

"Darling where have you been?" a fashionably dressed man announced. Walking closer to Subaru, he frowned slightly as he looked at him."Wait…something's different." The man glared at the people in the office just staring at them. "Nothing to see here, get back to work!" he stated while pulling Subaru into his office. "Sit down" he instructed Subaru. "What's your name?" Subaru was so flustered he just said it. "Mira" The man nodded solemnly from his side of the desk. "My name is Daisaku; I'm sorry you were brought in here, we mistook you for one of our company's favorite models." Contemplating Subaru further, the man continued. "I know this may sound…crazy. But the position is still open if you want it." Subaru scowled slightly then stood. "I'm sorry, I'm not interested." The man nodded, then walked him to the door, handing him a card on his way out. "Just in case", he whispered with a wink.

After being dropped off outside, Subaru had some major questions; first and foremost, how did he get back to Seishirou's apartment. He could ask someone, if he knew the name; he could call a cab, if he knew the street. Finally, he decided on his plan of action, wander around until he bumps into him. Dumb idea? We think not. Subaru walked further and further away from the crowded inner city, headed back in the direction he came from, which was a start. On his walk back he started noticing more and more high school students. Recognizing the uniform, he started trudging towards their point of exit. As he entered the campus, he noticed he was getting a lot of looks; his final straw was drawn when he saw a girl blush up at him and the boy with his arm around her wink. Bristling, Subaru got frustrated and was about to just…leave. In his mind, he knew that this was not _his_ Seishirou; but in his heart, he already cared for the teen just as deeply. This progression of thoughts died away as he heard his false name being called. "..ira…Mira!" Turning, he saw Seishirou approach in his pristine uniform, his brilliant smile alight and his golden eyes warm. Subaru felt his heart melt at the sight of him. There was just one glitch in this perfect scene, the girl permanently attached to his arm.

"Oh, Sakurazuka-san, who's he?" the girl blushed innocently at him. "His name's Mira, he's a friend of mine. He'll be staying with me for a while." Seishirou stated lightly. Giggling, the girl introduced herself. "Hello Mira-kun, the name's Kanoe. We were just going to get something to eat, care to join us?" The only thing that stopped Subaru from growling at the girl was his surprise. Nodding slightly, he tagged along with them.

_Ok, sorry this one took so long guys…and sorry if it's weird, but it will all be figured out in the next chapter! A big hug to all of my readers . you keep me going!_


	4. Chapter 4:something new

Subaru couldn't even look up as he trailed along silently behind the two. Disbelief proved to be a powerful emotion, and he couldn't seem to push it from his mind. Here he was, trailing behind his sworn enemy from birth and the leader of the opposing force from his world. Glancing up, Subaru watched as Seishirou silently listened as Kanoe chatted on happily. Even as a teenager, she was busty, and had taken full use of it seeing as how she frequently pressed her chest into Seishirou's arm. Looking to the left at Seishirou, Subaru noticed him nod and smile at her, causing an involuntary pang in his chest.

"Mira-san, are you coming in?" Seishirou called to him. Snapping out of his reverie, Subaru stepped into the doorway opened by Seishirou. A slight gasp escaped Subaru's lips as he stepped inside, it was beautiful. The large room was traditional Japanese style, with beautiful hangings and rugs on the floor. Sitting near the back, Subaru noticed a small garden, causing a small smile. It reminded him of being at home, with his sister and grandmother, or in the house that he had inherited from Seishirou after his death. "Anything you would like, sir?" a young waitress asked. Smiling slightly, Subaru asked only for tea then headed to the bathroom. Washing his face with cool water, Subaru glanced up to study his face. He had one emerald eye, the other a honey gold color, and suddenly panic flooded him as Seishirou walked in.

"Are you all right, Mira-san?" Subaru tried to mumble a yes, but was stopped short by Seishirou grasping his hand above his left eye and pulling it down. "Ahh…yes. Beautiful green orbs deserve to be shown, not hidden. "Subaru gaped at him for an instant, before pulling himself together. "Shouldn't you be out there with your girlfriend, Sakurazuka-kun?" Seishirou grinned slightly. It never ceased to amaze Subaru how mature this teenage boy was, he would have forgotten he was the teenage version if not for the fact he was barely taller than him. "Mira-san…does it bother you any, that Kanoe is with us?" Subaru blushed faintly. "No… why?" The blush deepened as Seishirou stepped closer, almost chest to chest with Subaru. "Because, your face gave you away. What? You think I didn't notice that you were unhappy?" Subaru sighed deeply, mainly to try and steady his heartbeat. Involuntarily, his eyes closed and he groaned slightly as a whiff of smoke, sakura, and another unnamable scent enclosed his senses. Looking down, he noticed Seishirou was making small circles in his palm."I…I'm sorry. I…I have to go now…" Subaru said quietly, trying to escape; his movement forward only allowed Seishirou to now fully enclose him in his arms.

Taking two steps back, Seishirou had Subaru's back firmly planted against the wall. "Tell me Mira-san, why is it you're here?" Seishirou whispered against Subaru's neck, with a well-placed knee between the smaller man's legs. "Agh…I… I don't know Seishirou-san…" Subaru whispered, trying to hold on to sanity by gripping his hands together tightly. "Yes, you do know. You wouldn't be here if not for a reason. Besides, the way your body is reacting, you've wanted this for a while." Small tremors began to rack Subaru's body as Seishirou's mouth paired with movement of his body caused Subaru to see white. Though his mind screamed stop, his body 

refused to be denied as he ground into Seishirou's leg for better stimulation. Panting, the last traces of sense began to return. "No…no, Seishirou-san…no…no!" Subaru called out as the teen started to grind harder and faster into him. Panting faster and clutching onto Seishirou, Subaru felt his limits reached as he called out and came.

Subaru dropped his head and closed his eyes to steady his erratic pulse when another customer came in. "Oh…sorry…" the man began in a stutter. Looking over his shoulder was Kanoe's pretty face, along with her long black braid. "Sakurazuka-kun…are you alright in there?" In an instant, Seishirou pulled away looking dapper as ever leaving Subaru disheveled and slightly shaken. "Oh, did you get sick Mira-san?" You don't look to good" she said with a smile. Seishirou smiled and grabbed Subaru's arm. "He's fine. Now let's go have tea."

Various times throughout their stay in the restaurant, Subaru caught himself blush, so he was constantly trying to avoid the eyes of the two teens. While Kanoe yapped on, Subaru caught himself staring at Seishirou. His eyes were locked on Kanoe, and his pleasant smile was on, but Subaru knew he wasn't listening. Suddenly, he turned over in Subaru's direction and winked, causing an intense blush to rise instantly. Scowling to hide his embarrassment, Subaru placed his hand on his chin and looked out at the small garden to think. He thought on he and Seishioru's past, how he had opened up and learned to love him, and tried to express that to him. He thought of how many times after Hokuto's death he found himself yearning for Seishirou's presence, emotionally, and physically. He thought of how many times he replayed the feeling of his hand going through his first and only love's chest, feeling the warmth of his blood and slowing beat of his heart until…nothing, except for the last words of truth uttered from his lips specifically for Subaru. And now… he thought of that same love brought back to him, taking him in and pushing his limits, yet causing him to fall deeper into his charms. It was unimaginable to Subaru, the thought that he might be able to be happy again. It took him a few moments after his thoughts to notice both Kanoe and Seishirou staring at him

"Are you all right love?" Kanoe stated with a blink. It took a few moments for him to realize, but touching his cheek he noticed the many trails of salty liquid that now stained his face. Seishirou stood and helped Kanoe up. "Thank you for coming today, I think it's time we took our leave. We will walk you home." Subaru grimaced s he walked with Kanoe back to her home, and scowled even more as they turned to head back home. Subaru had expected a tsunami of questions, but was instead greeted with silence, which only made him more irritable. Arriving at the apartment, Seishirou stopped and grabbed Subaru's hand. "I'm sorry if I forced you today, It seems I couldn't control myself." It took Subaru a few moments to keep from chuckling at that statement, but he replied a quick it's ok. Leaning against the building, hand in his pocket, Seishirou continued. "When I was little, I saw this choker I liked a lot; I don't know why I bought it because it was meant for a girl's neck, or so I thought. When I got older, I visited a fortune teller who brought it up. She said I would know when the time came." Subaru nodded, a little forlorn to 

hear about Seishirou's future wife, probably Kanoe. "Here, this is for you." Subaru's eyes misted as he looked at the handcrafted choker with a yin and yang symbol attached, but instead of little circles inside, there were two opposite pointing stars. Words didn't come to him as he just stared, allowing Seishirou to wrap him in a hug. "Alright…I'll tell you." He whispered against Seishirou's shoulder, praying it was the right thing to do.

_Eep...so I finished the 4th chapter. I would like to apologize if I mess up with the san's and kun's, it gets difficult to keep track of. bows head in shame. But, just so you know, sometimes Subaru calls him san from pure memory. I thank all of you who read and give me tips and help me to keep writing!_


	5. Chapter 5: Change of View

Seishirou smirked as he followed Mira up the stairs to his apartment. The older man was just so tantalizing, it was hard not to react to his extraordinary beauty. Walking inside, Seishirou shut the door and immediately sat on the couch, watching in silent amusement as Mira paced the floor length several times. "Ok…well, here's what happened Seishirou-san," Mira started; alternately pacing and telling the story of how they met when he was 23, on opposing sides to save the Earth.

Seishirou listened for a few moments, than considered it. Mira didn't have to explain what happened to the him from Mira's universe; he knew himself well enough to know that Mira would not be here alone if Seishirou were still alive. He also considered what he had not told Mira, and wondered if that might affect him any; unfortunately, the sound of tears cut him off from his thoughts. "I'm so sorry, Seishirou-san!" Mira wailed from the middle of the room. Standing up, Seishirou approached him, wrapping his arms around him. "It's not your fault Mira-kun, we were fighting, and I'm glad it was me instead of you." This statement only seemed to make Mira cry harder, so he just stood for fifteen minutes and allowed him to cry until he felt better; finally feeling better, Seishirou led Mira to the bedroom, going to tuck him in as Mira collapsed on the bed. "Seishirou-san, don't leave me again, please…" Mira began, tears welling back up in his eyes. Seishirou began to rub Mira's back, hoping to lull him to sleep. "I won't". Mira sighed and leaned his head on the pillow. "Promise?" Seishirou was going to answer, but unfortunately didn't get to as Mira went into a deep sleep.

"I promise…" Seishirou began; looking down at Mira's sleeping form. A wry smile fought its way to the corner of his mouth as he stared at the older man, he obviously belonged to him. He could tell from the first moment he found him in his room, even if he hadn't expected him. Suddenly, he remembered the dream he had a few days before Mira's arrival.

"_Sakurazuka-san" the beautiful woman cooed. Though the dream seemed real, and though the woman appeared unexpectedly, Seishirou was still able to keep his composure. "What is it you want?" he replied mildly amused, which caused the woman to smile. "Some call me the Space-Time witch, you can call me Yuko. Listen, I have a proposition for you." Seishirou nodded solemnly. "In a few days, you will find a young man in your room. Do not fear him…" Seishirou cocked a brow at this; "Or harm him." Seishirou looked her in the eyes. "So, what is it you want me to do?" Yuko smiled even brighter. "I want you to take him in, either as a friend, or something more, if that's how things were to turn out, he is quite beautiful." Seishirou openly smirked at this, she knew him so well and they just met. "Tell me, Yuko-san, why I should take this man, beautiful or not, into my home?"_

_Yuko smiled grimly. "You were his opposite in his world Sakurazuka-san. The dark to his light, you were his other half." Seishirou raised a questioning brow. "So…?" Yuko's smile _

_disappeared. "Alright, let me be truly honest then. This young man has broken the rules of this balance, he has accepted to take over the dark magic, holding both light and dark in his body, which has caused a break in the chain of things." Seishirou grinned. "So…?" Yuko rolled her eyes. "I am sending him to your world, and his payment is this inherited dark magic, causing the balance to return once again." Seishirou nodded, than spoke up. "What do I get for taking him in?" Yuko shrugged. "What is it you want, Sakurazuka-san?" Seishirou smiled. "I want the dark magic from his other half." Yuko's face went blank as a puff of smoke appeared behind her, only his ability to read emotions gave way the slight look of pity on her face as she bound the contract. "So be it. He will be here soon. Keep your part of the bargain, and you will get your Wish."_

Sitting on the side of the bed, Seishirou remembered how disbelief and slight annoyance had taken over the day after, not believing a word of the dream. He even came to the conclusion he would let the guy stay for a day then kick him out; yet when he saw Mira, pacing worriedly in his room, a strange sense of urgency to posses him overtook his senses. There was no mistaking the need Mira somehow had for him, how he gravitated toward him frequently. And Seishirou in turn did not mind, even encouraged it, and pushed his boundaries by seeing how far he could get physically. Seishirou had a firm belief he could go all the way, Mira seemed to have that much faith in him, but he would not press him.

"Seishirou-san…" Mira whispered out loud. Seishirou grinned as the boy's luscious mouth curved in question. Lying down beside him, Seishirou answered, wrapping his arms around Mira's middle. "I'm here Mira-kun, what is it?" Unconsciously, Mira began to snuggle closer in response. Seishirou felt the unrecognized feeling of powerful lust overtake him, but he used his incredible control to squelch it. Suddenly, his plan was altered. He would not kick Mira out, instead, he would allow him to live with him, and when the time came for him to receive his dark magic, he would use it to protect Mira. Of course, the man would have to be only his, but other than that, they could live a harmonious life together. "Heh" Seishirou smirked, unaware that even his dreams paralleled that of himself from a universe very far away, where Subaru's hopes, dreams, and loves, were all built and crushed.


	6. Chapter 6: Pace

Subaru awoke the next day feeling tired yet happy. Seishirou had stayed up with him most of the night, and Subaru had awoken entwined with the younger man. A small smile etched over Subaru's face as he thought of the way he would have reacted to that predicament when he was a teen. He had a feeling he would have probably choked on his disbelief, crying from embarrassment. Now, at his wizened 23, he had no time for shame. Ever since Seishirou's death, even before, he had imagined day in and day out what it would be like to awaken to Seishirou's handsome face. He remembered how days after Seishirou's death an image of the older man would come back so vividly he could almost feel the man's hands traveling over his skin, even as his own hands were deftly taking his clothing off. Snapping out of his revelry, a bright blush splotched over Subaru's skin as he noticed Seishirou staring at him with a smirk.

"Good Morning, Mira-san, having good dreams?" Subaru scowled slightly, most of the flush in his cheeks had risen from his thoughts of Seishirou, and the teen somehow seemed to know. "Yes…" Subaru replied hastily, blush deepening as he became aware of Seishirou's hands still wrapped around his waist. Seishirou smiled up at Subaru as he slowly and gently pushed Subaru from his side to his back. Subaru lifted his hand in protest, but Seishirou kissed his fingertips and lowered his arm to the bed. Subaru's eyes widened in surprise, and a slight amount of fear, but he said nothing and just watched as Seishirou began to slowly, torturously slowly, start to remove each article of clothing, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. Subaru's eyes watered as he felt the soft kisses move from his neck to his chest down, eventually leading to tears as he felt Seishirou lightly tease a nipple. Even through the blur, Subaru couldn't help but notice how as Seishirou's clothing began to come off, so did his view of him as a mere teen. His chest was broad and tan, exactly what Subaru would have imagined Seishirou's chest being. As Seishirou's hands began to roam, Subaru's breaths came in gulps as involuntarily thrusts upwards to meet a wayward hand.

'Riiiing!' Subaru jumped as Seishirou's alarm clock went off, signifying it was time for school. A deep sigh was emitted from Seishirou; his futile efforts to continue were for naught as Subaru began to wriggle underneath him. Getting up, he wandered toward his closet, grabbing his school clothes and heading out. Subaru gave a sigh of relief as he watched Seishirou exit, glad that he had enough sense not to try and talk to Subaru before leaving. "I'll be back later." Seishirou called over his shoulder. Subaru noted the choker on his neck, and began to play with it. He absolutely loved the gift, and wished to give Seishirou one in return. 'Hmm…' Subaru thought. 'I want to give him something, but I have no money…' suddenly he remembered the cash Seishirou had given him on the first day. Getting dressed and stuffing it into his pocket, Subaru raced off to find the perfect present.

He walked down several streets to no avail, finally finding the street where he was accosted by that weird man, Daisuke. Fortunately, Subaru was sure he wasn't that far down as he gazed into the shop windows. Looking inside one, he found the most beautiful sakura tree ever created 

naturally. Subaru's eyes bulged however as he spotted the price, it was at least 10 times as much as Seishirou had given him , and he definitely couldn't ask him for it. Staring into the window, the beginnings of despair began to plague him, until an unexpected ray of hope glided over.

"Oh, darling!" the affectionate older man called out to Subaru. "I have been looking ALL OVER for you! What have you… what is wrong?" the slightly overweight man stated with a hand on his hip. Subaru sighed and glanced at the tree. The older man's immaculate brow lifted. "You want that tree?" Subaru nodded slowly. "Ah! Darling! I can get it for you…all you need to do is come with me" the man said with a smile. Subaru hesitated and glanced back at the sakura tree, then turned around. "Ok…" he barely managed to get out before the man dragged him down the street. Entering through the door, Subaru glanced around for only a moment before a soft material was thrust into his arms. Put this on" a wound-up woman stated, before turning and walking away. Looking down, Subaru blanched at the soft white skirt and yellow shirt in his hands. "What is this?" he said, yet through the noise, no one noticed.

_Ok guys, thanks for being patient, I just moved in the dorms so.. I will get the next chapter out soon. Thanks to all my peeps! I'm out ___


	7. Chapter 7: A moment in Time

Subaru blanched as he stared at the cloth in his hands. There was a very high chance he shouldn't put it on, but then, he really had to get Seishirou the gift. As he wound his way through the crowd, he went into the dressing room and changed. Shucking off his jeans and such, putting on the skirt and shirt, he started to cringe, he felt gross dressing as a girl. Yet as he looked in the mirror, he sucked in air as he looked at his reflection and saw his sister, Hokuto-chan. "Hokuto…" he said softly, deftly moving his fingers over the glass. "Hey!" a tall beautiful blonde woman called out. "It's time for your coming out party girl!" Subaru's eyes widened at Karen. This…was…insane. "Let's go! Don't just stand there!" Pulling him by the arm, Karen weaved her and Subaru through the throng, exiting through a secret door.

Suddenly, Subaru found himself in a snazzy, high-class club; with women sitting on guys' laps and drinks all around. The room was dimly lit and smoky, all the more to get the  
'nightlife' atmosphere. "Oh hell no!" Subaru growled, turning around to stomp away. "Where are you going?" Karen chided; then she looked at his feet. "What! Where are your shoes?" She said, glaring a hole through his combat boots. Unfortunately, they had no time left, so she had to deal with it. "Alright, go out there. Daisuke said you should know what you're doing…? Karen said hesitantly. She was going to push him along when she smiled weakly. "Here…put this on." She said lightly. It was a big, obnoxious yellow bow, something Hokuto would have worn with pride. As soon as Karen placed it on his head, he felt a tumble of emotions as he thought about his sister and childhood. "Alright now, let's go" Karen stated, knocking him out of his revelry.

The moment Subaru stepped into the club, eyes started darting towards him. Subaru scowled as he noticed several of the men leer at him. 'Old bastards…' he thought. Suddenly, he found the perfect spot, a little secluded area near the back. 'It's open!' Subaru thought with glee. Sitting down, all he could think of was the beautiful tree, and how it would be Seishirou's. No matter if this new Seishirou had no powers; it was only fitting for him to have one. Subaru's eyes watered as he thought of his receiving of Seishirou's eye…how he had been under his family's cherry blossom tree. Though he had never met his mother, and though he had only known him for a short while, he still got overwhelmed standing at the place where it all began for him.

"Hey you…you got a name?" Some guy said, calling him out of his revelry. "Not for sale." Subaru said, eyes narrowing. The man grinned through his black glasses. "Ohh…feisty, are we?" Subaru merely stared blankly at the wall. The man walked closer and sat; pushing his face into the other man's. "C'mon. How much do you want beautiful? I can give you anything you want." He whispered, trying to put his hand up Subaru's shirt. "I'm a man!" Subaru finally yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in their area. Blushing deeply, he turned to the wall. The man grinned. "Baby, you can be an it for all I care." Subaru guffawed; the man laughed deeply. "What, did you think the fact that you're a man would steer me away?" Subaru was still speechless. "It's alright baby… just close your eyes…" the man whispered, going in for the kill…uh; kiss. Subaru was prepared for gagging hen a deep voice reached him.

"Keep your hands off. He's mine" a deep, male voice called. Subaru narrowed his eyes in the direction of the voice, and his pulse quickened as he saw the shadowed figure. The man wore a suit and was leaning with his back against the wall, bangs in his face, cigarette in his mouth. An 

instant case of dry mouth came over Subaru, and he had to lick his lips repeatedly. "What do you want…?" the man on Subaru growled. The man against the wall grinned. "I want what belongs to me…hand him over" The man against the wall stated again quietly. Subaru's eyes widened as a wave of lust overtook him. Ever since he had met teen Seishirou he had been highly susceptible to such emotions. The man looked at Subaru, then back at the man; finally he got up and walked over to the man on the wall. "What are you going to do if I don't?" he sneered. The man gave another beautiful grin, and then suddenly like a hawk he reached out and slammed the other guy into a table near them. The club grew in a ruckus as they heard the crash, and Subaru was caught by surprise as the man grabbed him and dragged him to the back. "What are you…?" Subaru asked hesitantly, though his arm grew warm where they made contact. The man said nothing, only led him to a room where Subaru saw the biggest bed he had ever seen! It was at least a king sized, with a bunch of petals over the silk sheets and pillows. There were chocolates and other aphrodisiacs scattered around, and it was a very romantic setting. Obviously, one of the customers was planning on getting very physical that day. Glancing around, Subaru saw the man walk to the bed and begin to remove clothing. "Seishirou…" he said, a light blush permeating throughout his features. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at school?" The other man said nothing, merely looked up. Subaru felt his knees buckle as he stared at him. This was not the teen Seishirou; this was definitely the older one. "Come here Subaru…" the man whispered, reaching out his hand in Subaru's direction. Subaru went willingly.

* * *

Taking a break, Seishirou ditched the rest of his class to go up on the roof and smoke a cig. "Is everything all right?" Kanoe asked. She liked him, but was also a really good friend. "Yes, I'm fine" he stated with a grin. Kanoe shook her head, and stole Seishirou's cigarette, taking a drag. "You're thinking about Mira, aren't you?" Seishirou looked at her questioningly, amused. "What!?" Kanoe said with a smile. "You didn't think I could tell the attraction between you two. I could practically see as you mindfucked him." Seishirou smiled. "Of course…you are too good Kanoe." She shook her head. "I just…I just don't want you to get too attached. We're not certain he's going to stay here permanently; though he obviously has some history with you." Seishirou looked down from the roof. "Why would he leave, he has his Seishirou again, right?" Kanoe smirked. "Right"

TBC. _Laustic, you're amazing. E-marry me._


	8. Chapter 8: Only time will tell

Subaru started panting as Seishirou laid him on the silk sheets. The slight friction made his skin tingle, and he tilted his head up to give him more access to his neck. "This can't be happening…" Subaru whispered breathlessly. Seishirou chuckled against his skin. "You're here aren't you? It's obviously something you might consider." Subaru shook his head against the soft pillow. "Uh.mmm…" was all he could get out as Seishirou continued his work on his body,

Seishirou sat on his bed at home, scowling slightly. He had arrived home to an empty house, quite normal in his experience, yet it was missing something; Mira. He walked around the house quietly, eventually planting himself on his bed. Leaning back, arms crossed, his mind cleared as he thought of a way to find Mira. Ever since he was a child, Seishirou had always had a strong sense of control; he never lost his temper. Yet when he closed his eyes and thought about where Mira could have gone, he felt a pang of annoyance strike him. Quickly squashing it, his brows crinkled as he blacked out.

"_Seishirou-kun…" the woman cooed towards him Seishirou sat up, looking over at her. "Well hello again Yuko-san." He stated, arms crossed over his broad chest. Yuko smiled. "How is it going with the young man you've taken into your home?" she asked slyly. Seishirou grinned. "Great. I must say he is a beauty of rare standing." _

_Yuko grinned. "Of course, I knew you would like him." She stated with Mirth. "If only my Watanuki could be as honest about it as you…" Seishirou grinned at this. "I don't mind stating the truth. And now I want the truth from you. Am I going to receive this power, this dark magic that you claim I had somewhere else?" Yuko's expression suddenly went serious. "Of course, this was our deal; yet, may I ask you a question Seishirou-kun?" Seishirou nodded.  
"What do you plan on doing with this new power? What good shall come out of it?" Seishirou thought for a moment. "Who knows, I just want it, the power. Who cares if good or bad comes out of it. That's irrelevant." Yuko looked down. He was definitely the Sakurazukamori; it was his birthright to act as such and to be that confident._

_Yuko chanted a spell, and as far as Seishirou could tell, nothing happened. "There, it is done." Yuko looked up mildly at Seishirou. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Alright, my debt has been paid" she stated lightly. Seishirou looked at Yuko. "One last question…where's Mira-San?" Right at that moment, he felt a tug in the direction of the shopping district. Yuko merely smiled. "You should know better than I." Seishirou grinned and prepared to go off in search of him._

Subaru writhed under Seishirou. "Seishirou-san!" he whispered as the older man kissed gently down his arm. Reaching his wrist, Seishirou sucked and kissed it, reveling in Subaru's reaction. "Ah Subaru-kun…it was nice to see you but it seems I have to go." Subaru shot up from his place. "What why! You just got here!" he called out. Seishirou merely grinned and slowly disappeared with the flickering light. Subaru barely had time to let the tears fall as he saw the man propped against a wall nearby a few minutes later. "Seishirou-san!" Subaru called walking over, anger and relief washing over him. "Where did you go to? Why would you do that!?" Seishirou merely grinned, looking up. Subaru inhaled a deep breath in recognition. "I wasn't 

here" Seishirou said amused. "But I'm here now" he stated, stroking Subaru's cheek.

_I'm so sory this is taking so long guys...Coolege is tough :) Anyways, thank you for all who read this and a really big thanks to all of the people who keep up with it. I love you! And I still asked you to e-marry me Laustic :P  
_


	9. Chapter 9:This is the end

Seishirou mused at this new feeling in his body. It wasn't just that he felt different physically, he also felt like he could read Subaru's mind, as if he could see the confusion and fear and slight awe in Subaru's eyes. It almost made Seishirou giddy with the knowledge.

"Seishirou-kun…?" Subaru began. Seishirou frowned slightly at this new ability he had, for just as he could sense the "good" feelings in Subaru, he could also sense the "bad", right now he felt it. Subaru's eyes were a pool of sadness and pity for Seishirou, and he didn't like it one bit. "Yes, Subaru-san?" he said huskily, catching Subaru's wrist and sliding it on his cheek. Subaru looked away and blushed lightly before turning back towards him. "Seishirou-kun, I…" Subaru was completely cut off as Seishirou grabbed him into a kiss, causing Subaru to gape, stutter and stare in no particular order.

"What are you doing?" Subaru ground out, pushing himself away from the embrace. Seishirou said nothing, merely watched as Subaru turned and stormed out of the room. Seishirou sighed slightly, but it was more out of exasperation than anything else. He knew exactly where Subaru was, he could feel those inverted stars on his hands pulling at him. Although the pull of his symbol was strong, stronger than Seishirou would have liked it, he instinctively figured that in time the pull would lessen, but that would be when he could control the new powers better. Smirking slightly, Seishirou sashayed back to the window peering out as the sun was at its highest level, perhaps this was what his dream meant as a child; Subaru brought more change than just one for him, and he decided at that moment that the man was definitely his.

Subaru stormed back towards Seishirou-kun's apartment, confused as to why Seishirou had visited him, and angry at the Seishirou-kun was acting. As he walked up to the door, a thought hit him; his behavior reminded him of someone, someone he knew well. As he opened the door and stepped inside, it felt like a rock had dropped into the pit of his stomach. It reminded him of the Seishirou he met after his sister Hokuto had been murdered by him, the same attitude, the same confidence, the same sense of possession. Subaru shook his head; there was no way Seishirou-kun would act like that! Besides, why would he, he had coaxed Subaru into trusting him using his charm and heart. _Much like he did_, a voice in his head whispered. Subaru scrunched his forehead and glared. 'Oh yeah' he told the voice. 'If that's true, give me a reason he would do that. Besides that, he has no powers, he's only human, and he can't hurt me'. Subaru paused a little at the last comment, Seishirou could hurt him, but he wanted no one to know.

Walking the ways to the couch, Subaru sat and stared around the room. He smiled as he recalled the feeling of being with his sister in Seishirou's apartment, how he had felt so safe and calm. Unbelievably, he had started to feel that way again.

It could have been hours, minutes, seconds, but the next thing Subaru knew, he was lying on his back…in Ueno Park. His heart ached as he noticed not only was he in Ueno Park; he was also back in time. He saw his beloved sister and Seishirou, talking and making jokes with each other, probably about him. He sat where he was for a few moments, just taking it all in, letting the faint tears of joy fall from his eyes. It was when his sister pulled out the food that Subaru remembered; he should have been there as well. Standing up, he walked past the two's picnic area stepping lightly. He didn't care if this was a dream, he still felt like Seishirou was watching him. Walking a bit further, Subaru caught sight of himself, staring at the tree. He gasped as he remembered this day; this was the first day Seishirou ever gave a big hint of who he really was.

More than anything, Subaru wanted to walk up to this Subaru and shake him and tell him to watch out for Seishirou. He wanted to do that so badly; and yet his feet wouldn't move. He watched with growing alarm as Seishirou started in his direction, his heart beating faster as the older man paused slightly before him, before continuing on to the other Subaru's side. Releasing a sigh of relief, he suddenly felt a hand on his arm, and had to fight the urge to attack.

"_Subaru" Yuko stated with a slight smile. Subaru smiled at her lightly, it had been a while since he had seen her, since he arrived in this world to be exact. "Hello Yuko-san, it's nice to see you" nodding his head towards the scene in front of them he said "strange dream I'm having." Yuko smiled at him, a trace of pity weaved through it. Taking a deep sigh, she began. "Oh Subaru, this isn't a dream." Subaru raised a brow at her before she continued. "This is really happening; I have brought you back to your past. Ever wonder why you could not move when you tried to interfere?"_

_Subaru blanched at her. "Wh...Why did you bring me here?" It wasn't hard to miss the trace of worry in his voice, and Yuko did the best she could to explain. "Subaru…when you came to this world, you owed me a price remember?" Subaru nodded slowly. "As it happens, I owed Seishirou-kun a price as well, and what he wanted…What he wanted was the powers of the Sakurazukamori." Subaru shook his head; then gave up with a sigh. "So, what does that have to do with me being here?" Yuko put her hand on Subaru's shoulder, turning him away from the scene of Seishirou asking his younger self questions. "Subaru, you have a choice, and I won't leave anything out so you can make your own decision. When you wake up, it will be only 5 minutes later from when you passed out. Seishirou-kun will be on his way back to the apartment, and you will have two choices." Yuko turned to look at the scene. "You can go back to your world, normal, the way you are now with no payment; or you can stay on this world, but in order to do that you must re-inherit you powers as an omyouji .It is your choice Subaru"With one last look at he and Seishirou walking back to the picnic and Hokuto, Subaru found himself back on the couch in the apartment._

Subaru blinked a few times before looking at the clock. It really had only been five minutes. Suddenly Subaru's heart raced as Yuko's word sunk in. He could return home! Not only that, he could return home as a normal person, with no powers. His mind raced with the possibilities; at least it did until he looked around the room again. If he left, he would be leaving Seishirou-kun and the new life he had. But if h stayed, he would re-inherit his powers and they would be enemies once more. Subaru glanced at the clock once more before getting up and walking away, not looking back as he shut the door.

Seishirou wandered into an empty apartment. For some reason he no longer felt the pull of Subaru's marks, and for some reason that bothered him. Pushing these thoughts away, he looked around slowly when the thought hit him. Subaru was gone. Seishirou sighed, and walked over to the couch, still feeling the warmth of a body that had just left it. 'These damn powers I inherited!" Seishirou cursed to himself, before sulking and putting his head on the couch, exhaustion lulling him to sleep. A few hours later, Seishirou awoke and walked into the living room, only to see a bonsai tree on the table. He smirked as he walked over to read the note. _This is all I could afford, hope you don't mind. Have work to do so I'll be back later, Subaru._ Seishirou smirked as he turned and headed to the kitchen, he had a feeling life had just started.

_Okay ya'll this might be the End of it for now until I continue, if I continue. Happy ending!! Yayyyz. So anywho, thanks to all who read and I might be writing more, inspire me people XD. Much luv! Also guys, please read my new series Marque my Love! It's in the misc. book section but it's awesome XD. Okay... Seregil...out!_


End file.
